paroles_musiquesfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Starset - Die for you
Lyrics I will run alone tonight Without you by my side I guess you had a place you had to get to I know your eyes I know inside The walls you hide behind And I saw the truth inside the real you Because I know you're lost when you run away Into the same black holes and black mistakes Taking all my will just to run alone When are you coming home? Refrain Even if the sky does fall Even if they take it all There's no pain that I won't go through Even if I have to die for you And when all the fires burn When everything is overturning There's no thing that I won’t go through Even if I have to die for you One day the earth will open wide And I’ll follow you inside Cause the only hell I know is without you Some day when galaxies collide We'll be lost on different skies I will send my rocket ship to find you Because I know you're lost when you run away Into the same black holes and black mistakes Taking all my will just to run alone Until I bring you home Refrain Even if the sky does fall Even if they take it all There's no pain that I won't go through Even if I have to die for you And when all the fires burn When everything is overturning There's no thing that I won’t go through Even if I have to die for you And if the sun grows cold along the way And if the stars don’t line to light the way And when you fall away and crash back down below I’ll search the skies for you and I’ll follow I’ll be in your afterglow And I’ll bring you home Traduction Je courrai seul ce soir Sans toi à mes côtés Je suppose que tu as un endroit où aller Je connais tes yeux Je sais qu'à l'intérieur Les murs que tu caches Et j'ai vu la vérité à l'intérieur du vrai toi Parce que je sais que tu es perdu alors que tu fuis Dans les même trous noirs et dans les mêmes erreurs noires Rassemblant toute ma volonté pour courir seul Quand reviendras tu à la maison ? Refrain Même si le ciel doit tomber Même s'ils nous prennent tout Il n'y a aucune peine que je ne traverserai pas Même si je dois mourir pour toi Et quand tous les feux brûleront Quand tout se renversera Il n'y a rien que je ne pourrai pas traverser Même si je dois mourir pour toi Un jour la terre sera grande ouverte Et je te suivrai à l'intérieur Car le seul enfer que je connaisse est sans toi Un jour quand les galaxies entreront en collision Nous serons perdus dans différents cieux J'enverrai ma fusée pour te retrouver Car je sais que tu es perdu quand tu fuis Dans les mêmes trous noirs et les mêmes erreurs noires Rassemblant toute ma volonté pour courir seul Jusqu'à ce que je te ramène à la maison Refrain Même si le ciel doit tomber Même s'ils nous prennent tout Il n'y a aucune peine que je ne traverserai pas Même si je dois mourir pour toi Et quand tous les feux brûleront Quand tout se renversera Il n'y a rien que je ne pourrai pas traverser Même si je dois mourir pour toi Et si le soleil devient froid le long du chemin Et si les étoiles ne s'alignent pas pour éclairer mon chemin Et quand tu tomberas et t'écraseras ci-bas Je te chercherai à travers les cieux et te suivrais Je serais dans ta lueur Et je te ramènerai à la maison